


I don't want a life without you

by space_oddity_21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oddity_21/pseuds/space_oddity_21
Summary: My own vision of the season 6 finale. I really, really hope we get something like this... It's time, don't you think?





	I don't want a life without you

Bellamy saw it.

In the midst of the chaos of the battle, in the midst of the shooting, the screaming, the people running and the smoke from the fires where human beings had burned just minutes ago; in the midst of all that chaos, he saw it.

Crisp, clear, slow motion.

His eyes watched the bullet penetrate her body. At first she was very still. Then she looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on the wound, which began to bleed abundantly in a matter of seconds. Then she fell to her knees.

And the chaos didn’t stop. But Bellamy's world stopped. And there was nothing. Neither bullets, nor war, nor screams. There was only Clarke, already completely on the ground.  
He ran to her. He forgot to shoot, he forgot to cover himself. His legs just ran to her as his brain tried to process what had just happened and every cell in his body struggled not to panic.

He reached her in just a few seconds and knelt beside her. He looked at her face, pale and scared and slid his eyes to the wound. They had hit her in the stomach. His whole being was paralyzed. The air didn’t reach his lungs when he realized: Clarke wasn’t going to survive.

"Clarke” He said, covering her wound with his hands. “You're going to be fine” he lied.

"Bellamy" she said with barely a voice.

Octavia reached them and covered them, firing to avoid being shot. Miller and Murphy appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Bellamy.

"You have to get her out of here" Miller said.

“I'm going to get Jackson” said Murphy.

Bellamy picked her up. Clarke screamed in pain. But it was a scream so weak that Bellamy could barely stand it. He took her off the battlefield that Sanctum had turned into. He took her to the wheat fields that surrounded the city. When he laid her on the floor, Clarke was barely aware.

“Hey, hey, look at me” Bellamy begged “Miller, press the wound”

Obeying, Miller removed a scarf around his neck and made a ball that he placed on Clarke's wound to try to stop the blood coming out of her body.

"Madi..." she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Madi's fine" Bellamy said, tears falling uncontrollably down his face.

Echo, Jackson, Octavia and Gabriel reached them. Jackson and Gabriel pulled Bellamy away and crouched beside Clarke.

“They hit her in the stomach. She’s very weak. She's lost a lot of blood...”

“But you can help her, right?” asked Octavia.

“We don't have any type of equipment here” said Gabriel.

Echo looked at Bellamy. He hadn't moved an inch since the doctors pulled him away. He was paralyzed.

“But there must be something you can do” Octavia pleaded.

"I'm sorry" Jackson said, unable to contain his tears.

Clarke had closed her eyes and her chest was barely moving.

"You have to take her to the anomaly" Gabriel said.

“What?”

“If she stays here she’s going to die in a few minutes. We have no equipment and my camp is too far, we wouldn’t make it on time... But the anomaly ... I don’t know if it will work, but it'ss the only thing I can think of” said Gabriel.

Bellamy hesitated. Octavia approached him and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's the only choice" she said.

Bellamy's mind flew to another world, to another century... "Only choice, also an oxymoron, by the way…” He saw his own hand touching her hair and her face again. He saw her eyes again, full of fear and hope at the same time. He saw her little smile and the way she lowered her eyes, shy, because of his touch.

Then he knew. He had to try it. Without waiting for a response from anyone, Bellamy reached down and took Clarke in his arms.

“Do you know how to get there?” Gabriel asked Octavia. She nodded. “All right. Go with them. The rest have to return to Sanctum. We have to win this war”

"I'm going with them, too" said Echo.

The group separated and Bellamy, Octavia and Echo entered the forest. Clarke was nothing but a dead weight in Bellamy's arms and although he needed to check that she was still breathing, he couldn't afford to stop. Every second counted. Octavia was running towards the anomaly and Bellamy followed her closely. If Clarke weighed, he barely noticed. The urge to save her made his arms not notice her weight.

Suddenly, a greenish glow seized the forest. They had arrived. Without stopping, Bellamy was going in with Clarke.

“Wait” Octavia stopped him “I am the only one who has managed to get out of there. I'll take her”

"No" Bellamy said, "It has to be me, O. I can't lose her" he said in a broken voice "I can't lose her again ... I can't" he said desperately.

“But you don't know if you can come back, Bell” said his sister.

“What I know is that if I don't go in, she dies. I'd rather not come back than live in a world where she is dead”

Then he realized. Echo was right next to him. He looked at her. In his eyes there was despair, urgency, terror. And an "I’m sorry" that she understood. And she understood it because she had known for a long time. But, simply, she decided to ignore Bellamy’s feelings for Clarke as long as he was with her. She could live with the fact that Bellamy loved another woman as long as he didn't betray her. And she knew Bellamy would never do it. But she was being selfish and she realized, at that precise moment, that she had to let him go.

“I'm sorry” Bellamy told her “I have to do this”

“I know. Go with her” said Echo, letting him go in every possible way.

Octavia took a step toward her brother, fearing that this was the last time they met, but Bellamy ran to the anomaly and she didn't have time to tell him anything. When Bellamy and Clarke were engulfed by the green light, Octavia and Echo were very still. Waiting. The only thing they had in common was their love for Bellamy. And, at that time, that was much more than enough.

...

Bellamy was moving through the green light. A buzzing blunted his senses and made it almost impossible to keep walking. He observed that place. There was nothing. Just a void filled with that strange green light and that unbearable buzz. Not knowing what else to do, he knelt and rested Clarke's back on his lap. He looked at her wound. It seemed to keep bleeding, although in that light it was hard to say.

"Clarke. Clarke, open your eyes" he said desperately “Look at me. Look at me, Clarke please…”

Slowly, as if her eyes weighed tons, Clarke opened her eyes and looked at him. Bellamy smiled as two tears escaped his eyes. Then he knew: it was okay. If he had to die here and now, in that strange place, with Clarke in his arms, it was okay. If they had to die, they’ll do it together.

"I'm here" he said "I'm with you, Clarke"

She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. A tear slid down her face and fell to the ground. Bellamy started sobbing and stroked her face.

That was when they heard it. The buzzing stopped and they heard a laugh. A laugh that Bellamy knew perfectly, although he hadn’t been able to hear it on many occasions. Clarke's laugh. He looked at her. She was still half unconscious in his lap, but her eyes told him that she had also heard it. Bellamy looked up and saw the green smoke begin to show them something. He accommodated Clarke in his lap. Partly to have her closer and partly so that she could see what the anomaly was beginning to show them.

They saw Clarke. She was looking at a lake with an absent and calm expression. Her hair was longer. But it wasn’t an image of the past, it wasn’t a memory. Someone approached her from behind and hugged her. It was him. Bellamy hugged Clarke from behind and kissed her neck. Then he rested his chin on her shoulder and they both looked at the lake as they smile.

The image faded slowly. But Clarke reappeared. She was now walking towards Bellamy, who was sleeping in a wide and fluffy bed. She paused a moment to look at him and then she threw herself on top of him, tickling him. He woke up startled but immediately he picked up Clarke and rolled her, leaving her back resting on the mattress and standing on top of her.

“Don't you know that it's not right to wake someone when they sleep?” He said, tickling her in revenge.

Clarke's laugh flooded everything.

“¡Bellamy! ¡Stop!” She complained, unable to stop laughing and moving.

He stopped.

"I love your laugh" he said, and then he began to kiss her slowly.

The image volatilized and Clarke appeared again. This time, her face and hair were drenched in sweat and she was screaming.

“¡Push, push, Clarke! One more time, princess, just one more time” Bellamy said while holding her hand.

Clarke screamed again. It was a long cry full of pain. But then, there was a cry. They both stayed very still while a baby's crying sounded again. Then they looked at each other smiling and Bellamy kissed her forehead, with the most absolute happiness painted on his face.

The scene faded again. This time a child appeared before them. He looked like Bellamy, his face long and full of freckles. But his hair was blonde, though not as much as Clarke's.

“¡Mom, dad! ¡Look!” He said as he proudly showed them a big fish. “Rose told me I couldn’t do it, but I caught it myself”

The boy vanished and the buzzing returned. 

Bellamy and Clarke were still looking at the green light, hypnotized, waiting for it to show them something else. But they saw nothing else. Then, a voice came from the other side.

“¡BELLAMY! ¡BELLAMY!” It was Octavia “¡BELLAMY, PLEASE, COME BACK!”, she shouted desperately.

Bellamy got out of his trance and knew he had to follow his sister's voice. He took Clarke in his arms again and walked towards Octavia, who kept calling him. He started running, feeling a sudden urge to get out of there as soon as possible.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, above Clarke. The anomaly had spit on them hard and they had fallen to the ground. As soon as he realized he was on top of Clarke, his gaze dropped to her stomach. He climbed up Clarke's shirt and saw that, despite the blood, there was no wound. He rested his big hand on Clarke's belly, checking that he wasn’t hallucinating and that there was really no injury. He raised his head to look at her. She also had her eyes on her stomach and looked up to look at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked without being able to believe it.

"Yes" she said, fully awake.

Bellamy realized that he was still on top of her and pulled away to stand up. Carefully, he helped her up. But the truth was that Clarke didn't need help: she was fine. Already standing, Clarke put her shirt up again and inspected her stomach, which was in perfect condition despite the blood. Without being able to stop himself, Bellamy did the same. He placed his big hand on Clarke's stomach because he needed to check, again, that there was no injury. Their hands met and Bellamy placed his on Clarke's little hand. They looked at each other without knowing what to say.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Octavia said, reaching their side accompanied by Echo.

"We're fine" Bellamy smiled.

“Clarke?” Asked Octavia.

“There is no wound… I don’t- I don’t understand…” she said, again looking at her stomach.

Octavia sighed and threw herself into the arms of her brother, who, this time, hugged her back. Octavia separated from him and hugged Clarke. Echo did the same. When Bellamy surrounded her with his arms, he could only feel tremendous gratitude for having her in his life. Without her, he wouldn’t have survived in the Ark. And now, she was still his family and she was still there for him.

“What happened?” Echo wanted to know.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other. Suddenly, they both remembered what the anomaly had shown them. They looked away in unison, ashamed.

“What is that place?” Clarke asked.

"Gabriel says it shows our greatest regrets and our greatest wishes" said Octavia.

Clarke looked down and swallowed. She wanted to disappear. She had just come back to life, she knew, but at that moment, she wanted to disappear. Bellamy had just witnessed her greatest desire: a life with him. Was that her greatest wish? She hadn't even dared to answer herself. But the anomaly had shown them, without mercy, what she had never dared to confess to herself.

What Clarke couldn't imagine is that, just a few inches away from her, Bellamy felt completely the same as her.

“How long we were gone?” He asked, changing the subject.

“About five or six hours. It’s about to dawn”

“That long? It seemed just a few minutes…”

“Time is different in the anomaly" Gabriel said, appearing from among trees followed by Madi.

The girl ran to her mother as soon as she saw her. Both merged into a hug that made the rest of them smile.

“She insisted on coming with me, I couldn't get rid of her”

“What happened?” Echo asked.

"We won" Gabriel said, with no trace of joy or satisfaction. “The Primes regime has fallen and we have won, although at a very high price”

“Deaths?”, asked Bellamy, fearfully.

“Many, although not among your friends. They have stayed there to control the situation”

“All right. We have to go back” said Octavia.

“Can you walk?” Bellamy asked Clarke. She nodded. 

Madi didn’t separate from Clarke all the way. She literally had the girl attached to her, which meant she couldn't talk to Bellamy. Every time Clarke looked for him, she caught him staring at her and that only increased Clarke's nervousness. What would he think of what they had seen in the anomaly?

It was dawn when they arrived to Sactum. All their friends ran towards them as soon as they saw them appear. Clarke was surprised by a round of smiles and hugs from those people whom she thought she had lost forever. Happy and grateful, she returned each of the smiles and each of the hugs. But without time to go into details about what had happened in the anomaly, they got to work. And if there is something more devastating than a war, is its consequences. Sanctum was complete chaos. The city had been virtually destroyed. There were hundreds of people injured. People who were looking for their loved ones. People who cried to their dead. People detaining their neighbors and acquaintances just because they had chosen to believe in the Primes.

Unfortunately, Bellamy and company had experience in managing situations like that. So without time to think, they began giving orders and working.  
At nightfall, the situation seemed calmer. The followers of the Primes that had survived were locked up and the next day they were going to judge those who didn’t commit to respect the new order. But what was the new order? What came after the terror of the Primes? All eyes were on Bellamy and Clarke, who had not yet had time to think of any alternative. An assembly of citizens? A democratically elected leader?

In any case, they had time to think about it. For the first time in a long time, they had time.

At the moment, people had food and drink and a roof over their heads. And although rebuilding Sanctum was going to be complicated, everyone was confident that they would get it.

That night, Clarke was walking through the makeshift camp they had built. And no one, especially her, wanted to sleep in the rooms of the Primes. She was looking for a glass of water for Madi, who had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to drink.

When she saw Bellamy, it was too late to avoid him. He had seen her and greeted her with a gesture. She walked towards him, insecure and shy.

“Water for Madi?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes”

“I've also come for water” 

An awkward silence settled between them and that was new, because silence had never been a problem for them. But now things were different between them, and so was the silence.

“How are you?” He asked after a few seconds.

"I’m great” she said.

“I'm glad”

“I know it starts to lose meaning because I’ve said it so many times, but thanks for saving my life today” she said.

“I hope I never have to do it again, princess”

Clarke swallowed at the nickname she hadn’t heard for so long. She sighed to gather the courage to say what she needed to say. She looked around and saw that they were completely alone. The camp was quiet and everybody was sleeping.

“Bellamy”, she started “What we saw in the anomaly-

“Who is Rose?” he asked suddenly, interrupting her.

“Wh-What?”

"That child... Our...son" Bellamy said, and Clarke's heart jumped “He said something about Rose. Who is she?”

Clarke’s heart was beating so fast and loud that she was sure Bellamy could hear it.

“Rose is the name that I have always wanted for my daughter” she confessed, embarrassed. “A rose is pretty, wild and free. It seems fragile but it is very strong, actually. I don't know why but I was always clear that if I ever had a daughter, I would call her Rose.

“I like it", he said with soft voice "So I guess his name is John…”, Bellamy said thoughtfully.

“What?” Clarke whispered.

“If you choose the name of our daughter, then I choose the name of our son... My grandfather’s name was John. My mother always said he was the best man she had ever met.

Clarke blinked several times, unable to believe the words Bellamy had just said.

“Do you think it's our future?” she asked.  
“I don’t know. Gabriel thinks it’s not. He thinks we see our deepest longings”

“But I don't understand... Why have you seen my wishes?”

“No. You've seen mine, Clarke…”

“That means… that we want the same?” she said, afraid of his answer.

“I think we do” he said, his dark eyes full of light and relieve.

They stared at each other. This was the strangest situation they had ever experienced. They were talking about a future together, about the name of their children... But they weren't even a couple...

“But Echo-“ she said, suddenly realizing he had a girlfriend.

“Echo and I are no longer together… And not because of what we saw in the anomaly. It was just before we went in. She understood what I feel for you and she did what I couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry” she said, and she meant it.

He smiled.

“She's fine, she's strong. And it was something that had to happen sooner or later, Clarke”

Then he took a small step toward her. She did the same. When they were facing each other, Bellamy reached out and took Clarke's hand. They entwined their fingers.

“I don't want to have to save you anymore, Clarke. I couldn’t stand it again. I've lost you too many times... I just want-I just want to be with you… What we have seen...What we have seen is our life. Without war, without weapons, without impossible decisions or more dead on our shoulders… I can’t wait for that, Clarke. Only you and I…

She smiled and looked at his lips.

“You and I... And that lake...”, she said.

"And that lake...", he repeated, getting closer to her.

"And that bed...", Clarke said, her gaze fixed on Bellamy's lips.

“And that bed…”, he said, crossing the few inches that separated their lips.

“And those children”, she whispered, half joking.

“And those… What?” he said, separating a little from her, and watching her amused “But those children can wait a little, can’t they?"

“They better...”

Then Clarke took Bellamy's shirt and pulled it until her lips met his and they kissed for the first time. It was a slow and passionate kiss. A kiss full of longing and the promise of a future together.


End file.
